


Deformed Earth

by Sunhealer24



Series: The Universe You Don't Know [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, ALMOST Character Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Hate Sex, How do I tag?, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Knives, Love/Hate, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Near Death Experiences, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Puppets, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, anti's an asshole, i'm bored in quarantine, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Sean and Y/n are living their lives happily, when one night, he gets in a car wreck.In order to save him, Y/n must make a deal with Sean's demons. In doing this, they accidentally change all of their lives forever.
Relationships: Anti x You, Anti/you, Sean McLoughlin & You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Series: The Universe You Don't Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775731
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Deformed Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fic! Isn't it lovely? 
> 
> P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ e̶n̶d̶ m̶e̶.

Lights flashed, bright red and blue overwhelming the white fluorescents inside the hospital. 

Panic was already starting to overtake me as I ran towards the ambulances. Surely, it couldn't be that bad, right? 

I clung to the first paramedic I saw. "Where's Sean? Please, can I see him? I need to make sure he's okay!" I begged. 

The paramedic gave me a blank stare that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. For a second, all I could see were dark, blank eyes. All I could hear was static. 

Then it faded away into the concerned face of the paramedic in front of me. "Of course. I'll take you to him. I assume you're his. . ." he gave me a quick glance up and down. "Girlfriend?" He guessed. 

I nodded. It was purposely hard to tell, with my short hair and bag clothes, not to mention that the night was dark. "Yeah. Please, may I see him now?" I bit my lip in a feeble attempt to keep my tone from rising. 

The paramedic seemed to sense my panic anyway, and motioned for me to follow him. "They just took him in. He's hurt pretty badly. It seems as though whoever was driving the car simply. . . walked away. Everyone else is in critical condition, so we're still figuring out how." 

As he spoke, a bad taste filled my mouth, rolling around on my tongue. Of course he had done this. What did he have to lose? The real question was why Sean would choose to get in the car with him. 

I shoved it to the back of my head as I spotted my boyfriend laying on a gurney. "Sean!" I screamed, running towards him. He was being wheeled into the hospital, and he really did look terrible. 

"I'm sorry." Someone in a doctor's uniform broke off from the group to speak with me. "He's in critical condition and we're transporting him to surgery. You won't be able to see him until afterwards, assuming he makes it." 

She looked sympathetic as I numbly nodded. "I can show you where to wait, and we'll come get you after. If you need anything, just ask the person at the desk." She spoke softly, leading me in the opposite direction and sitting me down in a half-full room of other concerned people fidgeting and murmuring to themselves. "I wish I could do more, but there are a lot of other people from the crash that need to be taken care of right now." 

She was gone, and I was left all alone in a row of empty chairs. I held my head in my hands. Slow, steady breaths. Don't panic. 

But I was already panicking. I jumped to my feet as I came to a realization. If he did this, he could reverse it, right? "Where's the bathroom?" I asked the attending nurse. She looked at me, pursed her lips, and pointed down the hallway. 

I thanked her and hurried down to one of the gender-neutral bathrooms, locking the door behind me. I collapsed against the sink, closing my eyes. I hoped this wouldn't work just as much as I hoped it would. 

"Anti?" I asked quietly, barely daring to breathe. I felt a pressure building up in my ears, like the kind you get when an airplane takes flight, before it burst into full on static.

I covered my ears with my hands, but it didn't help. The static coming from inside my head spread down my arms and covered my skin with a tingling sensation. I felt the sharp edge of a knife at my throat, very light pressure holding it there. 

"Hey doll." Anti murmured into my ear, catching my hands easily before I got the chance to do anything. 

"Anti, I'm not in the mood for your games." I fumed, opening my eyes to stare into the mirror. Anti did have his signature knife to my throat and he was smirking from behind me, watching my every move. 

"You're never in the mood for my games. Now, are you going to tell me why you interrupted me from a perfectly satisfying murder?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and playing dumb. 

"You know why. You caused that car wreck." I accused. His grin widened, and I felt the edge of the blade bite a little harder into my skin. 

"So what if I did?" I saw him shrug. "Death is death, chaos is chaos. What are you upset about?" 

"You ass! Sean is in the OR right now! They say he may not make it out. . ." I looked down with these words, upset. Anti let go of me finally, taking a step back. 

"What do you want me to do about that?" He asked, leaning lazily against the wall. "You figure since I caused this, I can take it back? Alright, make me an offer." 

I watched him flip his knife in the mirror. "I'll stay the night with you." I offered him, my stomach already turning to knots at the thought. 

He hummed quietly, in an eerie, broken tone. It was dissonant, making my head swim. "That's not good enough. Try again." 

"I'll let you hurt me. Cut me, burn me, whatever you want." I countered. My throat was constricting. How far was I willing to go for this demon?

"You must not care about Sean. He's in there, dying on the operating table right now, and you're still playing games with me." Anti growled. "Drop the act." 

His words broke something. This wasn't about me. It wasn't even about Anti. It was about Sean. He was going to die in there unless I would go the distance for him. "W-what do you want Anti?" 

His eyes darkened, changing from Sean's blue orbs to ones of pitch black. "I want a new puppet. Sean's getting boring. Predictable. You, however. . ." he walked towards me, gripping my neck in his talons and squeezing. "You could be interesting." 

I coughed, trying to pry his cold fingers off of my neck, kicking out towards him. He dropped me. "If I agree, will Sean live?" 

"I swear on my nonexistent soul." Anti promised. 

"Then I agree." I swallowed back the bile that came with those words. 

"Good. Sean will be out in ten minutes. I'll give you some time to say goodbye, at least. But I will come to collect." And he vanished, leaving me on the tile, wondering if I'd made the right decision. 

I washed my hands and my face and was walking back to the waiting room when I bumped into the same doctor who had led me there in the first place. "Oh! Sean just got out of surgery. He's doing much better, and should be waking up soon, if you want to see him." 

I nodded eagerly, following her to a secluded room, where Sean was asleep in a bed. "I'll leave you two alone for right now. It'd be best to have a familiar face when he wakes up." She told me. 

Sean did wake up, an hour later. "Y/n?" He murmured quietly. 

"I'm here." I squeezed his hand reassuringly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. . . I shouldn't have gotten into the car with him." He whispered, turning his head to face me. "This is all my fault." His eyes were full of pain. 

"Shh. It's all going to be okay. You're going to be okay. He promised." Sean looked even more concerned, if possible. He tensed. 

"Babe, what did you do?"

"I-I made a deal with Anti. You would have died otherwise!" I stuttered out. 

Sean's face drained of color. "No matter what he said, you can't do whatever you agreed to. As soon as I get better, we're moving."

"To where?" I asked quietly. This was a foreign concept to me, and frightening. 

"England

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of quick questions for y'all!
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a behind the scenes type book for any of my stories? And which ones? (If you don't know what it is, someone will probably ask in the comments, don't worry).
> 
> Would you kindly join my discord server? I answer questions there about my series, we have some plot discussion, and you can ask questions about me, my writing process, etc. 
> 
> If you're interested, you can join [here.](https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn)
> 
> As always, comment if you enjoyed, and I love you all! 💙


End file.
